


If I Die at War

by cockblouk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockblouk/pseuds/cockblouk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis just got married not to long ago. They soon adopted their own little girl, Elouise. They were living their life, quietly, and peacefully. Almost perfectly, until one day Louis got a letter from the National Guard. The letter stated that Louis had signed up to go into the army if they were in any need of people. Well, they were in need of people. Harry at the time was scared and sad because he and Louis just got married and adopted Elouise. Louis told Harry that everything would be fine and that he would be back home soon. Two years had passed and Elouise had just turned two, and Harry stayed home busy taking care of her and working. The bad thing though, was that Louis hadn't communicated with Harry while he was still gone and wasn't sending any letters home like he always did each month to keep Harry posted. Harry started worrying, wondering if Louis got severely hurt, or maybe he was killed? One day Harry got a letter in the mail from the army telling him that they were invited to the "Returnees homecoming" of the soldiers that were in war, later that evening.  When they arrive, it is full off families and soldiers together reuniting. Will Harry and Elouise soon find Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Today was the day.

Today Elouise and I would be on our way to the "Returnee's Homecoming" event for the soldiers coming home from war, later on that evening.

Louis had been in war for the past two years. He left a few months after we adopted Elouise.

She looked a lot like Louis though. His eyes, hair, body posture. Almost everything. She only had my smile and a few curls here and there in her hair, but for the most part she looked more like Louis.  
  


"Ellie, princess. It's time to wake up." I whisper softly, brushing a few pieces of her hair out of her face.

"We're going to see daddy today." I smile, picking her up.

Elouise opened her little eyes and yawned. "Hi, daddy." Was the first thing that would come out of her mouth every morning.

I kissed her head and held her closely. "Morning, babe. You sleep well?" I ask her as I set her on the floor.

I pat her head and walk over to her closet to pick an outfit out for her for the day.

"Mhmm." Elouise nodded, yawning once again. She was still tired.

"We're going to go shopping for a present for daddy, because he's coming home today!" I tell her, as I grab a romper from one of the hangers and head back to where Elouise sat.

"Here, daddy can't wait to see you." I say, helping her put the romper on.

Louis hadn't called or video chatted us in months. It has gotten a little scary. He would always video call Elouise and I at nights all the time at the end of each month. I'd always receive letters from him in the mail at least three times a month.

I would cry almost every night, hoping I wouldn't get a letter from the service telling me that Louis was dead. Then a few days ago I had gotten one in the mail. I really thought it was going to be it. Elouise would never grow up having another father in her life and everything would just slowly end while I suffered without him.  
  


But no.  
  


The letter that came in the mail was from the service, yes. But it said our family was welcomed to join the 'Returnee's Homecoming' at the local town hall where all the soldiers would be arriving back home from war.

So Louis couldn't of been dead. He most certainly was alive and well if I got the letter for it.

"Is nana coming too?" Elouise asked.

I shook my head from my thoughts and looked down at the small little girl.

"Yes, baby. She'll be here baking and decorating for daddy. We're going to have a party!" I smile, and pick her up.

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I.. I wanna get daddy a card!" She tells me.

"A card!" I gasp with excitement.

"And flowers? Oh, and we should get him a few new shoes. I bet he'll like those." I chuckle, tickling her side.  
  


Louis needed new shoes. Before he left I always told him that I would buy him fifty pairs because he would always go out and about barefoot. I smile thinking about it.  
  


I head down the stairs with Elouise, thinking about how the day will go. What if Louis wasn't going to show up? Would he be there but severely injured? All I want to know is why hasn't he contacted me within the last year in a half?

I shake it off and set Elouise back down once we reach the last steps.

"C'mon, let's go visit nana."


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, Knock._

"Oh, Elouise!!! How's my baby girl today?" Anne said cheerfully once she opened the door to Elouise and I.

Of course, everytime we come. It's all about Elouise. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hi, mum." I say, setting Elouise down as I watch her run and give my mother a hug.

"Hi, hun. So today's the day, huh? Louis' coming home?"

"Hopefully." I mutter, hoping she didn't hear that. I brush past the two and head for the kitchen.

"Harry, he's coming home. I know he is. Maybe he got busy and just had to stop writing and calling? That happens. Louis' a hard working man."

_There we go again._

My mother always tried to keep things positive. This was nothing to joke about. Louis was at war. It was wa 50/50 chance he could've been dead and the captains just decided to wait and tell us at the 'Homecoming".

"I know." I sigh loudly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Anne walks in with Elouise in her arms. I smile, watching Elouise pick at her romper.

"Anyway, are you guys going to come back here afterwards, or do you want me to keep Elouise and you can go yourself to meet him?" Anne asked, setting Elouise down.

"No, I'm taking Elouise with. She has all the right in the world to see her own father at the same time I do. It would be the best way. I was thinking if you could come to our place and like maybe decorate and bake? Maybe, please if you don't mind. I was going to take El with me and shop for a present for him in the mean time. I mean it's been forever since-."

I stop in mid sentence, seeing Elouise trying to climb up the chair to the counter.

"Op, here babe. Don't want you to hurt yourself." I say scooping her up into my arms.

"Besides, we are going to go shopping now. Say by to nana. We'll see her once we come home with daddy."

Elouise smiles and waves. "Buh-bye nana." she says.

I kiss my mom on the cheek before heading out the door

. "We should be home by 8 o'clock." I say back, as I strap El into her car seat.

"Alright, I'll make my way back to your place now then." Anne waves once more.

I get into the drivers seat and start the engine.

"Is nana coming over?" Elouise asks.

"Yes, sweetie. After we go get daddy from the party. But first we are going to go buy him some flowers and a present. You can pick both." I tell her, smiling back in the rear view mirror.

We head to the store and get there at a decent time.

I check the clock on the dashboard. _4:37pm_

Great, we have enough time. The thing doesn't start till 5:30.

I pick up Elouise from her car seat and bring her in to the store.

"Alright. What color flowers do you think daddy would like, Ellie?" I ask, kissing her forehead. Looking around I find where the small greenhouse the store had and head over to it.

"Uhmmm, red, white, and blue!" Elouise exclaims. "Like the colors he has on his little button."

I smile, remembering exactly what Elouise was talking about. It was what he wore all the time on his uniform. He looked amazing in it. His little fringe, all buttoned up in his army suit, with his little stubble. It turned me on just thinking about it.

"That sounds perfect, princess." I say and grab a few colored ones.

We walk around the store for another fifteen minutes looking for a gift for Louis.

_Nothing_.

"Babe, let's just tell your dad that you will take him out and get something for him then. I'm sure he'll love the flowers. You can tell him" I smile and head to the check out isle.

I keep checking my phone, anxious and anxious for the time to be near. All I wanted was to see Louis in one piece. It hurt so bad that I didn't talk to him in the past half a year. During that time Elouise had her second birthday. No phone call, letter, nothing...

I hurry up and pay, then head back with Elouise to the car. And off to this so called 'party'. Praying that Louis would be there.  
  
  
  


~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  


We finally arrive to the little building. Well it looked little but was big on the inside.

My heart started beating rapidly as I parked the car and got out. I ran over to the side and got Elouise out. I hand her the flowers.

"Here, I'm trusting you to hold on to these very carefully. Don't lose them. Daddy won't want them to bed smushed or ruined once you give them to him." I say to her, as I prop her up against my hip.

I shut the door to the car and lock it. Shoving my keys and phone into my pocket, before heading up to the doors.

I feel like puking. What if he isn't in there? All these other familes in there crying tears of joy and I'll be in there with Elouise crying tears of sorrow.

No. Don't think that way Harry. I say to myself through my head. Louis is safe and sound, and once you walk through those doors. He'll be there right before your very eyes.

I reach the doors and push them open.

_Crowds of people._

"El, look for daddy. Only look for him, keep an eye out." Is what first comes out of my mouth once we walk in.

I hold onto Elouise tightly, looking back and forth all over for Louis.

"He has to be here." I say shakily.

All these families and loved ones reuniting with their soldier. Swarms of them all around. I feel like I'm about to have a panick attack.

_Louis isn't here._

I feel like screaming his name, just because there are so many people around me.

I find an empty space in the room, and walk towards it. Maybe he'll be here.

Once I reach the middle of the space Elouise yells.

"Daddy!!!!"

I turn instantly to where Elouise shouted.

There he was.. Standing at the end of the room, all dressed in uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comment or tweet me if you have any suggestions or such for me!   
> My twitter's @cockblouk  
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

* Louis' P.O.V.*

 

Tears filled my eyes as I heard Elouise's voice from afar. They came. I couldn't believe it. They actually came. I dropped my heavy bag of clothing and bent down on my knees with my arms wide open.

Harry looked amazing. He looked clean, and still dressed nice. He most deffinantly needed a hair trim though.

"Elouise!!" I exclaim, my arms reached out for her.

Wow.

I missed so much. She's already walking and probably talking full sentences now. There wasn't going to be one more moment for missing anything. Elouise grew so much within the last two years.

"Look at you, princess! Walking! C'mere." I cry, pulling her in for a hug. I stand straight up to see Harry right behind.

I don't stop, I crash my body close to Harry's, longing for this moment. The tears don't seem to stop.

"I missed you so, so, much. I'm s-sorry. I didn't get to r-reply to you guys. It was hell. Total hell out there." I say all to fast.

Harry cooes and tells me it's alright. I shake my head, hoping for the best. I didn't want to go back. No. As much as I wanted to serve the country, I couldn't go back. I won't.

I plant kisses all over Harry's mouth, cheeks, his entire face. I missed it so. He smelled so good. He smelt exactly like a peppermint candy cane. Christmas time, that was the best smell ever.

I make sure I don't squeeze Elouise too tightly. We formed almost like a sandwhich, Elouise in the middle and Harry and I were the two sides. I don't bother wiping my tears. I was so happy to see them.

"What do you got in your hands, baby girl?" I ask Elouisr, wondering if she would be able to tell me.

She didn't talk much when she and Harry would video call me. The basic words I remeber her saying were 'love you' and 'buh-bye'.

"Flowers, for you. I pickeded them out for you!" she grins, holding up the flowers to show me.

"I love them, Ellie. They're perfect." I smile and kiss her head.

 

 

*Harry's P.O.V*

There he was. Standing there dressed in uniform. He looked perfect. No scratch nothing. Or at least I think there wasn't. I start crying as I set Elouise down for her to go to Louis.

This is the first time he gets to see her walk, let alone talk in full sentences. I walk behind El quickly as she runs into his arms. My heart keeps pounding, wanting to just hold onto him and never let go.

"L-Louis." I say shakely, wrapping my arms around him tightly once he stands back up with Elouise.

This is how a family should be.

Together.

It had been almost a whole year since we had spoken. He missed so much in such small time. The first thing I did was lean down to kiss those soft lips of his. I longed for those so much.

Ever since Louis had left, I did not go out at all with any guy. Or girl for that matter,

I had girls hit on me all the time when I was alone with Elouise at places. They all assumed I was a single father and I was good looking. I would usually tell them off and say that I had a husband in the arm forces.

That would shake them away.

I watch the two of them, grinning the whole time as they bonded. I couldn't wait to go back home. Where we all belonged. Where we would be a family again.

"Well let's catch up. I'm sure you guys have a lot to tell me." Louis says, as I kiss him again.

I nod and grab his duffle bag for him.

"Ellie sure does." I smile, nodding at her. She seemed happier now. It probably was because she finally got to be with her father again.

I reach for Louis' free hand and take it into my rather big hand and lead the way back out to the car.

"I do aswell." I mumble into Louis' ear and kisses his earlobe, before looking back to where I was headed to.

I decided to wait and think about if it was a good idea or not to ask him why he didn't talk to us for a whole year in a half. Hopefully it was a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate me or give me feedback! (:  
> Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

*Louis' P.O.V*

 

I walk out holding Harry's hand and carrying Elouise up on my hip. I can't help but smile the whole way. Where to begin? I had no idea what to talk about.

Did Harry still work? Or did the money from me pay it off?

Was he still visiting my mom like he said he was, or did he just stop and become isolated to the whole world but Elouise and him. I shook my head and looked at Harry.

"Where we headed to, love?" I ask softly.

I don't know why I asked, it was a silly question. It was either home, or out for dinner.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Harry asks, as he picks for the car keys to unlock the car.

"Uhm, well.." I thought for a second as I placed Elouise in her car seat and strapped her up.

"We can go home. I mean, that's where I thought we were going to." I say kissing El's cheek. I smile and hold onto the flowers she gave me.

"I can't wait to put these up in the kitchen at home." I tell her as I shut her door and get into the passenger seat.

"Right. Yeah, silly me." Harry chuckles as he gets into the drivers seat.

I watch as he puts the keys into the ignition. I glance back at Elouise, giving her a small smile.

"God she looks so much like you, Haz."

"Me? Ha, just the hair and smile."

"No, she looks almost exactly like you." I protest.

Elouise did look a lot like him. I don't know what he was thinking but she did have my eyes.

"You'd be surprised. She has your attitude, everything, I called her Louis one day, just because she was being a little shit."

I chuckle turning back to face the front. I really did miss a lot.

I lay my head back against the seat as we drive home. Harry talks about the house and how he painted the kitchen like we always said we were going to do once we moved into the house. I never got around to it because of being drafted.

I close my eyes, still listening, just a little tired from the flight. I nod and listen to him.

I feel the car go in park about ten minutes later and I open my eyes.

I look around, staying in my seat. Our house in front of me, with a lot of little houses closely to each other lined up down the street and on. I grip onto the seat tightly and shut my eyes again, once I hear the door shut.

 

 

 

 

 

Pow, pow, pow, pow!

"Get 'em! He's right there! Get the god damn missles!"

Gun shot after gun shot. 

"They're coming! Quick! Louis let's go!"

We run down to the small trench that we had dug to protect ourselves from the enemy.

BANG.

A grenade shoots up right across from us, just like the house we lived in. It looked almost exactly like our house.

 

 

I feel Harry shaking me as I pant, looking up at him.

He's holding onto me, I wipe my forehead from sweating.

I knew right then and there, this wasn't going to be a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

*Harry's P.O.V*

I had no idea what was going on. It looked like Louis was having a terrible nightmare.

"Lou.. Shh.. You're fine. It's ok." I tell him. I wipe away his tears that were about to fall.

What was that? Was he having a flashback?

"H-Harry, I'm so sorry. I.. Where's Elouise?" he asks all to fast.

"Shh, she's fine. She's inside with my mum. You're fine." I reassure him.

I open the car door widely so I could help him out. He looked exhausted. Maybe I should just let him sleep it off and we could do our things later on.

"C'mon." I say and help him up. I grab hold of his waist and hold onto him closely.

"Thank you," he says.

I nod and help him inside.

"Just forget about it, look." I say and hold open the door for him.

I watch Louis walk in, his eyes looking all around. I smile and shut the door behind me.

My mother never failed to my request. The house smelt of a warm pasta dinner, and was decorated in a patriotic way. Elouise must've went into the kitchen and helped her.

I slip off my shoes and turn to look back at Louis. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean down to kiss his lips.

"Welcome home, Soldier."

*Louis P.O.V*

 

I let go of Harry's hand.

Look at the place. It hasn't changed much. Not one bit. Tears build up back in my eyes, excited to be home once again.

I never want to to back. Not after what happened before I stopped calling Harry. 

 

That was a nightmare.

 

I kick off my shoes and walk in the living room. Stopping, I look around.

I don't miss every detail in the house, just missing it so much. Harry didn't do much to the living room of course, but it looked like he moved around some furniture here and there. 

 

I smile at the little decorations for a 'welcoming home party' sort of thing.

 

"Was this all you?" I ask Harry, turning back towards him.

 

Harry shook his head.

"Well, ideas of mine, yes. The whole doing, was my mom. Which to my surprise she has everything done, and ready to go. She didn't have much time." He says all flustered.

 

I smile, watching his figure as he stands there still at the door. 

 

God he looked beautiful. Every inch of his body. He didn't seem to dress up today, though. It looked like his typical 'mom clothes' that I would always call. 

 

A baggy jumper, skinny jeans, and his boots. Or at least he tried to dress up just a little.

I stand there and smile. Out of all the people in the world, he picks me?

 

Why?

 

I mean, I wanted him. Yes. But once he found out about me being drafted into war. He could've gone with some other guy out there in the world.

 

But no.

 

He stayed. 

 

"You alright, babe cakes?" Harry asks, as he snaps his fingers in front of my face.

 

I shake my head from my thoughts and smile again.

"I.. Yeah, just admiring on how perfect you are." I tell him, a little flustered.

 

He grins and wraps one of his long arms around my waist.

"Don't worry. I know you've been waiting so long to come home. Maybe I'll let my mum take Elouise back home with her and we can have a little heated night tonight. Just you and I."

 

I shake my head. The thought of that sounded amazing to me right now. It was just all a little too sudden though. I was exhausted.

 

"But, Elouise... She hasn't seen me for a good two years, Harry. I just saw her walk and talk fully for the first time just a few hours ago."

 

Harry nodded and kissed my cheek. 

 

"Right, I'm stupid. Maybe once she's put to bed. Yeah?" He says with a sly smirk.

 

I chuckle a little and nod.

 

 

We head into the kitchen to where I saw Elouise and Anne frosting away some cookies.

 

Anne turned around almost instantly hearing Harry and my footsteps. 

 

"Louis!!" She exclaimed and dropped what she had been doing.

 

Same old Anne. Nothing changed about her.

I grinned and hugged her as she came at me.

"Look at you... Handsome than ever. Just a bit stubbly on the chin, but that's ok." She says all at once, kissing me on both cheeks.

 

I blush a little, looking over at Harry. He chuckled and gave a little wink as he walked over to Elouise. 

 

I pull back, "Thank you. I just got a little lazy before we were sent back here." I smile.

 

Which was why I had the little stubble along my face and the long hair that decided to grow just right to the back of my neck. I didn't mind, I kinda liked it.

 

"Harold, save some for me at least." I blurt, as I see him help El frost the cookies.

 

He was frosting some of the cookie then eat it.

 

"Harry!" Anne exclaimed and rushed over to push him away. 

 

"Stop being rude, we still have supper to eat. You told me to bake for a reason, and that reason is not for you to eat it for yourself."

 

Elouise licked the frosting off her fingers and giggled.

 

"Silly daddy."

 

"Sorry for being hungry. Maybe you should bake faster." Harry mumbled and went to go set the table.

 

I laughed and went to go help Harry. But he shook me off.

 

"No, sit down and relax. It's vacation time." 

 

He was totally right. But I felt the need that I had to be doing things. I hadn't been home in forever and I just wanted to be apart of everything again. 

 

I go over to Elouise and pick her up. I smile at the little blue frosted cookie she was working on.

 

"Is it good?" I ask.

 

She holds up the cookie to my mouth and I take a bite. 

 

"Mmmm. Very good." I say, kissing her cheek after I swallow.

"I bet you've been cooking loads while I've been gone, haven't you?"

I walk over to the table Harry had set and I take a seat with Elouise in my lap. 

 

"I made a cake for aunt Gemma's birthday." She says.

 

"Did you now?" I smile, looking back up at the two.

"Maybe you and I should make one sometime." I mumble, kissing her forehead. Her birthday was coming up soon.

"Yeah, November...?" Harry said, pretending he didn't know the date.

 

"27!!!" Elouise jumped. I held onto her tightly.

 

"Woah, there. Only what? Two more months then you'll be..?" I add, stopping to see if she knew her age.

 

"Threeeeeee!" She grinned, patting her hands on the table.

 

I smile and look at Harry.

"Good job, El." Harry says as he and Anne come over to sit down.

I keep Elouise on my lap, and let her eat on me. I always did this when Harry and I had supper. I would be the one who always wanted to feed Elouise.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

After supper I was exhausted. Harry and Anne said they would clean up and wash the dishes.

 

I volunteered to take Elouise to bed. 

 

I took Elouise upstairs, and I let her lead the way. There was a lot she wanted to show me and I was really happy for her to show and tell me about everything and anything Harry got for her. 

 

"Here, princess. Let's go in daddys room and I'll read you a book or two." I say leading our way to Harry's and my room.

 

I open the door and let her in. She goes up and climbs the bed. I smile then walk into the room. 

 

Everything was exactly the same. Exactly.

 

I smile, looking all around.

So many picture frames. Pictures of Harry and I from previous vacations, get togethers, the day we adopted Elouise. The important events in life. That's pretty much all around the house. 

 

"C'mon daddy." El whines.

 

I see her already under the covers ready to go.

 

"Babe, you need your pajamas on." I chuckle. She was still in her day clothes from earlier.

 

I slide off my clothes and go over to the closet. I slip on on of Harry's T-shirts and I grab one of my comic shirts for Elouise to wear.

 

"Here, let's get you into some." I smile and head over to help her undress.

 

She gets the shirt on and it's almost like a dress on her. I chuckle. 

 

"Okay, now daddy needs to put his on." I tell her, I was still in my boxers and shirtless. I slip over Harry's shirt on me and sigh happily. I smelt his scent on the shirt and grinned. I loved it so much.

 

"Alright.. Frozen here we come! We still have to watch that movie, I haven't seen that yet. Daddy said you love singing to it." I say, getting into bed with her. 

 

The bed was so comfy, I really wanted to just drift off to sleep, I was so tired. 

 

Elouise nods, curling up close to my side. Ready to listen to the story. I open to the first page and begin to read.

 

Half way into the story, I start to slur a little, getting really tired. I glance over at Elouise and she's already fast asleep. I close the book and set it down on my lap. I pull Elouise closer to me. I didn't want to leave her sight. 

 

"Night, baby." I mumble and kiss her forehead.

 

I felt real bad because I told Harry that I would stay up with him. But I couldn't, I was so tired.

I lay back getting comfortable with Elouise and I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*Harry's P.O.V*

 

I finished up cleaning with my mom and thanked her for helping out with supper. 

 

"I'll see what we got going on these next couple weeks. Maybe we can get a big family get together. Since Louis' mum is on holiday with the kids and such." Anne tells me, right before she kisses me on the cheek.

 

"Yeah, we can do it here. I'm sure Lou will love that. Speaking of, I wonder what he is doing, hopefully he didn't fall asleep." I say, looking up at the stairs. 

 

"Harry, dear. Let him be. He's home. That's all that matters. He's also missed Elouise. It must drive him nuts that he barely got to see her grow these last two years." 

 

I nod. "I know, I know."

 

She then hugs me. "And I told you he would be perfectly fine once he came home. He probably was just busy like I said." 

 

My mum kisses me on the cheek one last time.

"Tell the two that I love them. Bye, sweetheart." She says and goes off to her car.

 

I stand in the door way, waving to her as she drives off. I let out a big sigh and go back inside.

 

I hum my way up the stairs, skipping every two steps. I stop humming as I reach the top step. Elouise's room is right at the top of the stairs and her door is wide open.

 

Maybe they're in there.

I make my way in and pick up one of her blankets that was right on the floor when you walked in. I look up to see no one was in bed.

 

"My room." I mumble and smile.

 

Making my way back to my room I walk in to Louis' bag of clothing. I pick it up and smile.

 

"Lazy, lazy.." I mutter looking at the two that were in bed. I go over and pick up the book that was left on the bed. I smile at them. Louis' leg was across the bed, and his arm draped over Elouise's. She looked really comfortable. In Louis' T-shirt and everything. Just like him. 

 

I make my way back to Elouise's room, putting the book back on the shelf. Leaving her room I decided I would go and wash the clothes Louis had in his bag while he was gone. I make my way to the laundry room and put some of the clothes into the washer.

 

I slip off my jeans and sweater, putting them into the wash aswell. After all the clothes get into the washer I make my way down the stairs. 

 

I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to bother them while they're perfectly asleep.

 

I get to the couch, only in my boxers and I grab a blanket that had been on the rocking chair across the room. I turn on the TV and I watch it until I fall asleep.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

*Louis' P.O.V*

 

I wake up bright and early that next morning. Elouise, still asleep closely to me. I gently slide her to the middle part of the bed and cover her up with the blanket.

 

Yawning, I stretch and get up from the bed quietly. 

 

Where on earth was Harry? He usually slept in here. Did he not want to last night?

 

I rub my eyes and head to the bathroom to go use the toilet. I do my business and walk back out, and head downstairs in just the T-shirt and boxers I had been wearing.

 

I reach the bottom step and jump from it to the main floor. I look up to see Harry with one of El's blankets, sleeping on the couch.

 

Chuckling, I go over and sit on top of him. "Silly."

 

Harry starts to move a little and stretch. He rubs his eyes and looks up at me.

 

"Morning Soldier." He says and pulls me down for a kiss.

 

I kiss him deeply, making it long. A few seconds later I pull back, blushing.

 

"Morning." I say and hop off him, and walk towards the kitchen.

 

Harry sat up and ruffled his moppy set of curls. 

 

"Hey Lou?"

 

I turn back to look at him.

"Yeah?" I noticed that he looked afraid to talk to me or something, I didn't know what though. The way he looked though looked as though it wasn't going to be good. 

 

"Can we talk? I'll make us a cuppa tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are sooooo short!!!


	7. Chapter 7

*Louis' P.O.V*

 

I nod, turning right on my feet to the kitchen. 

 

What did he want to talk about? Did he want to split up? Take Delaney away from me? I don't know, the way he sounded didn't look like it was going to be good. 

 

I go right to the cupboard and grab the tea kettle, deciding that I would make the tea for the both of us.

 

"I told you I'd make the tea." Harry said as he walked in after me.

 

I jumped hearing him come in. Dropping the tea kettle to the ground, it made a loud thud.

 

"Shit!" I gasp, bending down to pick it up.

 

Harry was there though, quick as a snake.

"Woah, you ok there?" He chuckled, picking it up. 

 

I stood up the same time he did. His hand on my back. 

 

"Yeah.. Just startled me is all." I say and take the kettle from him, so he didn't have to make the tea.

 

He smiled and ruffled my hair. 

 

I finished making the tea and brought the two cups over, glancing at the time. 

 

"You know it's half past five, do you?" I tell Harry, handing him his cup.

 

"That's why I'm still tired? Wow, it's time to get back on regular time to waking up." He chuckles.

 

I smile slightly, sitting down across from him. Ha... Regular time.. He doesn't know how hard it is just to do that. I mean, maybe he does but for me, I don't think I'll ever sleep in late ever again.

 

"Yeah.." I mumble, and takes a sip from my cup.

 

"How are you?" Harry asked me right after I put my lips to the cup.

I set the cup down, looking up at him. He seemed to put down his cup once I handed it to him. He had his hands folded and his chin resting upon on it. I can't help but smile. He seemed so interested in every little thing that I did.

 

"Do you want me to lie and say I'm good?" I ask.

 

As soon as I asked that, his smile on his face dropped.

"I could tell you weren't feeling the best once you came back. You can tell me anything, I'm here for you. You know that.. If you'd like to keep it to yourself. I'm perfectly ok with that also."

 

I take a deep breath and sigh. I have to tell him at some point. And besides, maybe I'll feel better if I just talk about it, instead of having it all bunched up in my mind.

 

"I don't.. I just.. It was so bad out there.." I mutter, setting my cup down. I run my hands through my messy bed hair. 

 

I close my eyes and replay what happened in my mind. 

 

"The reason why I stopped.. I can't believe I stopped." I say, and look at Harry. He wasn't there. He happened to slide a chair and sit right next to me. One of his hands was on my thigh.

 

"I.. I was stationed down in this one place. It was horrible. Trees everywhere.. It was so hard to see. I.. I headed up with one of my buddies. He.. He.. I followed and all of a sudden.. He. He fell.." I stop, staring down at the floor. I was choked up, horrified by what had happened.

 

"I knew I'd be next. He just laid there, limb. To the whole world.. Then I hated myself. It could've been me instead of him. Just if I stayed in front of him and not fall behind.. But then.. I.. It was me. I fell right next to him and before I knew it I was shot... Right in the upper left thigh."

 

I stood up and rolled up part of my boxers to show Harry. He gasped a little and brought me into his arms. 

 

"Louis.. I'm so.. Why didn't anyone call? Why just leave me hang there? Worrying to death that you were dead and no one could find you?" He all said in a rush.

 

I tear up, rubbing my eyes before he could see that I was about to cry. 

 

"I didn't mean to! I.. I was so scared to call because you usually asked how my day was or what I did that day?" I almost shout at him.

 

"Lou.. Shh. Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of.. I just wished you kept me updated. That's all." 

 

"Yeah, but you would've gone ballistic if I told you. Oh yeah, I got shot in the leg today. No biggie." I protest.

 

"Louis I..."

 

"I just don't want to go back again. Ever.. Don't make me go back.. After that day, I'm lucky to be alive."


	8. Chapter 8

*Harry's P.O.V*

 

I had no idea.. I hold onto Louis closely, kissing the top of his head nonstop. He could've at least told me. I pull him closer to me, and comfort him.

 

"It's ok, you don't have to go back. You're home now. Safe from everything. No one is going to hurt you again.." I mutter, pushing back pieces of his hair out of his face.

 

It hurt to see him like this. It could've been way worse though. I glance at the clock and it now was 6:30.

"Hey, on the bright side, we can do whatever we want. I'm not working much. They let me take time off at the bakery since you came back." I smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Louis looked up at me with glossy eyes. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Mhm.."

 

I kissed away his tears and got   
up.

 

"Let me make you breakfast." I smile and head to the stove.

 

"I'm not hungry."

 

"Don't be silly.. I have to make it anyway, Elouise will be up anytime now." I plead, as I grab a pan out of the cupboard.

 

"What time does she usually wake up?"

 

"Around seven-ish, seven fifteen."

 

"Wow, just like-"

 

"You. Yeah, I know. She's an early bird." I say, finishing up his sentence for him.

 

It was true. I hated it at times because some mornings I was too exhausted to get up. She would either tap my arm if she was sleeping with me nonstop or she would run in and jump up on me.

 

"She's nuts." I add.

 

"Hey, you wanted her." Louis chuckled kicking back in the chair.

 

"Yeah, because she looked like you. I didn't know she would have the same exact attitude and such."

 

"I just got lucky." He smiled and sipped his tea.

 

I got out the juice and bacon and eggs. Making the bacon and eggs I glance over at Louis. 

 

"Another question.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Let's say.. That.. What if I wanted to renew our vows?" I smile, turning back to the sizzling bacon.

 

"Renew our vows? But Harry, we just got married-"

 

"Two years ago, yeah. I just.. Want to do something exciting again. Something to make you happy. We can go on another honeymoon. Maybe two honeymoons. One with El and one with just the two of us." I wink.

 

Louis laughed and sat up straight. 

 

"I mean, I suppose. That doesn't sound bad at all." He says.

 

"I do.. I do though, have to work here and there. Like go back to the registers office and work on some basic stuff with the Chiefs and such."

 

I nod, figuring he had to do something with work. 

 

"That's perfect. We can start planing something soon then. Maybe take Elouise to Disney. She's never been there." 

 

"Yeah, I'd love to. Sounds like fun." Louis adds, looking from me to the hallway.

 

I glance to where he was looking and smile. There was little Elouise, In Louis' T-shirt, looking tired, with some crazy bed hair. I smile.

 

"Well look who finally decided to wake up!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Louis' P.O.V*

I smiled at Elouise, forgetting about the talk Harry and I had before the recent one.

"El, morning princess. How'd you sleep?" I ask her, patting my legs, motioning her to come over.

She rubbed her little eyes with her hands and yawned.

"Mhm." She murmured and ran over to me.

I picked her up and hugged her little figure tightly.

"Gooodmorning." I repeat, kissing the back of her head.

It felt so good waking up to the two of them today. Usually it would be a Sargent or two yelling "Get up! Get up! They're coming! Get the fuck up, grab your things!"

Those were the days when I would run for my life. But waking up to Harry and Elouise, it was the best.

I smile at Harry as he brings over a plate full of bacon.

"Do you want me to help?" I ask him, getting ready to put El into her chair.

"No, maybe with the silverware and such, but cooking. No." He chuckles.

My cheeks flush a little pink. I wasn't the best cool in the world, but I wasn't the worst either. I get up from my seat and set Elouise where I was sitting.

"What do you want to drink, sweetheart?" I'll just get everyone drinks then.

"Apple juice, please."

I nod and head over to the cabinet and reach for three cups, plates and silverware. Heading over towards the refrigerator, I stop and wrap my arms around Harry's waist. Smiling I kiss his neck. I loved doing this when he cooked, it also was a huge turn on for him.

"Love you." I mumble and kiss his earlobe.

He groans softly and looks back at me. Giving me a look like "I better stop before I do something too big." I pour the drinks and take them back to the table, handing Elouise a piece of bacon she had been eyeing. I grab on aswell.

"Hey!" Harry gasped as he turned around for a second.

"You guys wait for the food all to be on the table, you know how it goes. Everything has to be at the table before you can eat."

I grin, looking back at Elouise. She's giggling.

"Oops." I say and shrug.

"Yeah. Oops is right, Tomlinson."

Harry brings over the rest of the breakfast he made over. French toast, eggs and more bacon. I missed these kind of breakfasts. Back at camp, all we had was water and a bag of crisps. That wasn't very filling because some days we weren't allowed to eat anything. I swallow the piece of bacon I had been eating and smile wide at Elouise. She sat there, quiet and observent of the things that were set on the table. Glancing at Harry, I reach over to grab Elouise's plate and begins to put food on it.

"Hey, Ellie? What'd you say if we decided to go on a trip to Disney?" Harry asks, as he sits down across from us.

I look back up at Harry. Did he really need to bring that up now? We aren't going to go anytime soon, were we? I set Elouise's plate in front of her and grab for my own.

"I wanna go! I wanna see Ariel!" I grinned.

Ariel must've been her favorite Disney character, That was good to know, because I honeslty didn't know who or what her favorite Disney character was. She was so small to watch cartoons when I last saw her.

"Ohhh, and go and swim with the fishies?" I add, thinking about the trip now.

I thought about the beach. It sounded amazing. I hadn't been there in forever, and just the thought of Harry and Elouise running around by the water on the beach was the perfect scene.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"I think we might go. We can bring nana and aunt Gem."

I look back at Harry giving him the but you said it was going to be another honeymoon kinda trip. He just smiled and winked at me.

That boy, I swear. He always has something up his sleeve almost every day. Man how I have missed it.

"And when will this be?" I ask, taking a sip of my cup of milk.

"I'm thinking for her birthday. Don't you think so princess? Harry smiled.

I raise my eyebrows and think. Elouise's birthday is in another month in a half. We still have things to do, I work, he works. How will this work out?

"Y-Yeah, sure.." I say with my mouth full. I had so much to ask him, what was he thinking? I had so many questions.

He gave a wink at me and leaned forward on the table as he ate, watching El. You could obviously tell that he was in love with her. Not love, love, but love. Love as in a daughter you could never let go. A daughter you'd never want to let go to a man that loves her so once she gets of age. I smile, looking back down at my already clean plate.

"Damn, someone was hungry," I hear Harry say.

"Sorry, I haven't had a proper meal in ages." I mumble, blushing ever so slightly as I get up to rinse my plate off.

As I make my way to the sink, I look out the little window that was above it. It was a nice fall day outside. I rinse off my dish and look back at them.

"Let's go for a walk."


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast, I cleaned up after the two while I let Harry take Elouise up and shower and get ready. I took my time, being very observant of everything that was around me. I started to hum, as I washed the dishes, turning it into a little song as I started to dry them.

"Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song," I sang softly, as I put the dishes in the cabinet.

Putting them away felt like forever, or maybe I was just taking forever. I don't know. 

 

"But loving him was red.." I continued to sing. 

 

I go over and fix the table up, washing it off. It was a perfect day out actually. Maybe we could go to the park, take Elouise and let her have fun. I haven't been in the neighborhood in quite sometime. I missed it so much. Town, the neighbors, the bakery. Everything. Harry and I would always take Elouise on walks with her in her little stroller when we first got her. That was our favorite thing to do. We would take her to the park even when she was too little to do anything. We would just go to the park and lay a blanket down by the pond and play with her. We would bring some little toys and books so we could read and just enjoy the day together. Those were the good old days. 

 

I remember the first day Harry and I took El for a walk. It was probably a week or two after we got her. Harry had just gotten off work for the day and I was home packing up Elouise's things and getting her ready. She was so precious. Harry came home and was ready to go.

"How's my two favorite sweethearts doing today?" Harry asked as he came across and pecked me on the lips and picked Elouise up, tossing her up a little in the air.

The baby giggled and Harry grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your laugh." Harry muttered, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"C'mon. How was work today?" I ask, as I head to the door to the garage. I open the door after grabbing a small bag I made for Elouise if she needed anything as we were making our way to and from the park. 

 

"Eh, same old, same old. Lucy told me to tell you, hello. She misses you. Oh, and everyone is dying to see Elouise. I showed them pictures of her this morning. They told me she looks a hell of a lot like me." He began.

 

I chuckled and put the bag under the stroller. "Think so?"

I fix up the stroller and turn to see if Harry was right there, ready to strap Elouise in.

"Honestly, I thought she looks like you the most. I mean she has my hair, eyes and yeah." Harry smiled, pecking me on the lips again.

He set Elouise in the stroller and buckled her up tight.

"She looks like you, a lot, Harry. She just.."

"Acts like you, yeah." He says not exactly finishing up what was going to say.

"I was going to say, she just.. How do you know she acts like me?" I say waiting for Harry to stand up.

"Because, I just can tell." He chuckles, standing back up.

 

"Right.." 

 

I start to push the stroller out of the garage and Harry shuts it. It was a beautiful day out. Chilly, but nice.

 

****

 

 

 

*Harry's P.O.V*

 

"Ready princess?" I ask Elouise, after I tie her last boot up on her foot.

"Yessssss."

 

I dressed Elouise up in long sleeve floral dress with leggings and her boots. She had good style at her ages, thanks to me. I smile and helped her down from the bed. 

 

"Want to bring you're blankey?" I ask, she never would go to the park without it. 

 

She nodded at me and I grabbed it, which was on the side of her bed. I handed it to her. "Here you go, babecakes." 

 

Elouise snatched it from me and I chuckled. She still loved that worn down blanket. She would always bring it to park when I took her while Louis was gone. We always walked to the park. After having a long day there, she would fall asleep in my arms with her blanket draped over herself as I carried her home. 

 

"Let's go." I tell her and wait besides her bedroom door for her.

 

Elouise takes her sweet time and walks out of her room. I shut the door behind and stay closely behind her as she heads down the stairs. 

 

"Dadddddddyyyy..." She calls out. "Time to go to the park!"

I chuckle as she calls down to Louis. I wonder what he was doing. The dishes couldn't take that long. I smiled and picked up Elouise to make our journey down the stairs faster. I heard Louis' little voice in the kitchen still.

"C'mon, he's in the kitchen." I tell El and take her into the kitchen. 

 

Louis sat there at the table, he looked like he was thinking.

I wake him from his thoughts though.

"Lou?" I ask, holding Elouise up on my hip.

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Louis' P.O.V

I smile, seeing Elouise and Harry all ready to go. Elouise had her little blanket she always had. I couldn't believed she still had it. She had it ever since Harry and I had gotten her at the adoption center.

"I'm ready." I mutter, stretching back on the chair right before I got up.

Harry grinned and headed towards the garage door with Elouise. "We walking today El, or taking the stroller?"

"Walking!" She exclaimed happily.

Wow, walking all the way there? To the park? I just remembered her a little infant in the stroller. I chuckle and follow behind them. It's been so long since I've been down town and places here in Doncaster. I wonder how my mom's doing. Maybe we should pop in for a visit. It's on the way. I'll ask Harry if we could before we stopped at the bakery. I shut the door behind me and head out the garage. Such a nice day out.

"Which way?" I ask them.

"This way!!" Elouise points, as she sprints down the driveway and off to the sidewalk.

"Elouise Felicity Tomlinson!" Harry shouts as he takes his hand in mine.

She stopped instantly once she heard her middle name. I chuckled watching her, Harry must've not let her run off like that at all when they were out in public.

"What do you think I'm going to tell you? You should know better, love." Harry adds and looks at me.

Elouise stayed right at the same spot till Harry and I got right behind her. She had he blanket up to her mouth. She seemed to be keeping a smile hidden under it. I grinned. Maybe she was smiling just because I laughed at her.

"I'm serious, missy. Daddy or I will be carrying you the whole way there if you don't behave."

Right then and there, her smile dropped and she nodded.

"Ok, daddy." She mumbled and turned back on her heels and started to walk slowly making sure she was a close distance within Harry and I.

Harry looked at me and shook his head.

"You weren't any help."

"What was I suppose to do? She was cute, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wouldn't let her run." I chuckled again.

Harry was just being overprotective, that's all. He was that type of parent, unlike me, I would just let Elouise do whatever she would like. With a close look on her though, I was the out going parent.

"Right." Harry smiled, leaning over and kissed my cheek.

We headed down the street taking our time. I look at all the houses that we pass, smiling. They looked exactly the same before. The elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Mason outside, the usual time they would always be out, sitting out on their porch. The neighbors who lived across the street from us, their kids playing outside like they did everyday. Nothing changed much.

We make out way past the Mason's house and Elouise runs up to their yard. She's found their black cat. Spooky.

"Spoooookky..!" Elouise giggles, as she plops her butt right on their grass.

I chuckle walking over there with Harry. I look up to see the Mason's smiling down at little Elouise. She must've did this all the time when Harry would take her to the park.

"Hello!" I wave up to them.

They seemed to be up out of their chair, already walking down to us.

"Louis, sweetheart! I heard you were coming back! Harry's been telling me all about it!" Mrs. Mason says, as she hugs me.

"Yeah? Well, hopefully he's said good things about it." I chuckle and hug her back.

I look back down at Elouise, who now has Spooky on her stomach. I laugh, looking back at the old couple.

"George." I nod at Mr. Mason, giving him a firm handshake as Mrs. Mason gives Harry a hug.

"How've you been, Lou? We've watched the news and things. Horrible, horrible things." Mr. Mason tells me.

I gulp, looking over at Harry, then back at Mr. Mason.

"Mhmm, it's not getting any better I don't think. My group, we got stationed to go back home.." I say quietly.

"Ah, right. Well, you're a great gentleman, you are. Serving out country. Helping every one of us. I remember my years out in the Vietnam War. It pays off." Mr. Mason smiles, telling me.

He seemed very proud in what he was talking about. Which I was too. I loved our country so much. Once I got drafted, I was terrified. But now, I seem happier and more excited that I went in to help save everyone's lives.

"Thank you, sir." I nod, looking at him then down at Elouise.

I smiled as I leaned down to pet the cat that was on top of Elouise.

"Has little Ellie been nice to you guys at all, or just a little stinker?" I ask, thinking that Elouise has been here for quite sometime since I was gone.

"Oh, she has! Yes! Such a darling. Harry's asked us to watch her a few times while he went to work or on some errands. We've baked cookies and all sorts of stuff. Right, Elouise?" Mrs. Mason, said looking down at the both of us.

"Yes! And.. The Christmas cookies and Halloween cookies!" Elouise says.

We all chuckle.

"Yes, the cookies from Halloween, and the ones for Christmas. They were delicious." Harry says.

I smile and stand back up.

"Well, shall we go to the park before it gets late? I was thinking about stopping by my mum's house after we go to the park." I say to Harry.

Harry nods, picking up Elouise as I started to talking.

"Yeah, I think your mum was saying she'd be back today." Harry smiles, kissing Elouise on her cheek.

I look back at the Mason's giving them a nod.

"It was real nice seeing you guys again, I'm glad to be back. I'll be over to cut the grass, or help pick the tomatoes." I tell them.

"Oh, Louis. You don't have to, you're such a sweetheart. You've done so much already." Mrs. Mason says.

"But, I want to. It's the least I can do. I'll be doing nothing anyway when Harry's at work, and I'll be home with Ellie. She'll probably enjoy the picking tomatoes."

"Mhm! She's been back there a few times." Mr. Mason chuckled, waving a goodbye to El.

"Buh-bye!" She smiles, waving to them.

We all laugh again, and Harry and I say our goodbyes.

"We'll be over soon!" I say, and Harry, Elouise and I make our way to the park.

~~~~~

We finally arrive to the park after about five minutes or so after we left the Mason's. I smile looking at the little jungle gym. I was so excited to watch Elouise play on the equipment for the first time. I look over at Harry, and he set down El and watched her run off towards the sandbox. I take Harry's and after he's free from Elouise's reach, and follow with him to where she headed to.

"She loves the sandbox. That's all she does when we come here." Harry mumbles, kissing my head.

I chuckle and nod, "So I can tell."

We stop together at the edge of the sandbox and watch Elouise slip her boots and socks off. She's giggling and already laying down messing with the sand. She'll need a bath tonight, that's for sure. I let go of Harry's and sit down in the sand as well.

"Someone's gunna need a bath tonight!" I pip, picking up some sand.

"Always. Ellie knows what the rule is if she plays in the sandbox." Harry says.

I look up at Harry as he spoke. He stood there with his arms crossed looking at Elouise. I look back at Elouise who isn't really paying attention to Harry. I smile.

"What's the rule Elouise?" I ask, putting some sand on her arm.

She turns her head, giving me this dirty look.

"Dadddddy!" She shrieks, picking up more sand.

"What was it?" I ask again, surely not knowing what she does after she plays in the sandbox.

"I have to take a bath. To get the sands off me." Elouise mumbles, throwing the sand at my legs.

"Hey!! That's not nice!" I say, grabbing a handful of sand, pouring it on Elouise's hair.

"Louis! This is a great example of why she takes a bath every time!" Harry exclaims.

I look up at Harry, he's trying so hard not to smile. I mean, it's just sand. She'll be able to get it out when she takes a bath. I grin then ruffle Elouise's hair.

"I did no such thing." I protest, looking back down at the sand.

We stayed in the sandbox for almost the whole time, I made a little sand castle, and Harry went to go swing on the swings. It was such a nice day out. I was having a great time, my first day back from work, and just relax with the family on this autumn evening. It was perfect.

"I think it's about time to go, yeah?" Harry asks, as he helps Elouise put on her boots.

"But dadddddyyy! I wanna go swing." Elouise exclaims.

"We're gunna go see if nana Jay is back home. Remember she went on vacation?" Harry says.

I brush the sand off my jeans and stand up. I walk over to the two, smiling.

"Yeah, you've seen nana more than I have!" I say to her.

I lean down and pick Elouise up.

"Maybe we'll take a bath at her house, alright? Because it'll be late by the time we get home." I say, propping her against my hip.

Harry nods and takes my hand. "She should be home by now." He mumbles.

I squeeze his hand tightly and begin to walk in the direction of my mom's house. I take in a deep breath and exhale. I haven't even talked to her in months. I really wanted to surprise her though. Harry told me he hasn't told her that I came back yesterday or before that even. He said he didn't want to bother her while she was on holiday. We make out way up to her house, stepping up the porch steps. I hold Elouise closely to me, a bit shaken because I've missed her so much. Harry volunteers to surprise her and knock on the door while I hide behind him with Elouise. We get up to the door and Harry gives one look at me before knocking on the door. Within a few seconds or so, Jay opened the door. I took a deep breath.

"Harry! We just got back today, I was just about to call you to see if you and Elou-.." Jay stops in mid sentence, noticing Elouise not with Harry.

"Where's Ellie? Is she with your mum? Oh god.. Don't tell me Lou.." She stops, thinking the worst of me. Thinking I could've been dead.

Right when Jay stops talking I peak up behind Harry, Elouise still in my arms. A huge smile on my face.

"Hi, mother."


	12. Chapter 12

I sat Elouise down on the ground next to Harry. She had a huge grin on her face like she had just gotten a new toy or something. All I could see was my mother gasp, tears already forming and rushing down her cheeks. She was speechless.

 

"L-Louis.." Jay says all shook up. 

 

Johanna wipes some of her tears and I rush right into her arms, pulling her closely to me. I stand there, holding on to her, taking in the moment. I felt like a kid again. Hugging my mom all the time, doing everything for her. I just missed it, I wish I was young again, being a kid. Before I knew it, I started crying too. The last time I hugged my mom was when I left. I never spoke to her since. It had to be a good three or four minutes we stood in that same position hugging each other. 

 

"W-When did you get back? I was just about to call Harry to have him and Elouise over.. I never imagined you.." Jay began.

 

"Yesterday. Yeah, I'm here mum. All in one piece." I croak, wiping her tears running down her cheeks.

 

"Why haven't you called? You left Harry and I hang there for almost a whole year! Louis, you scared us to death! We thought you were dead!" Jay suddenly exclaims, hiding her face with her hands.

 

I pull back slightly, glancing back at Harry quickly then back at my mother. Harry had Elouise in his arms now, ready to go inside. I sigh, pulling my mum inside so Harry an Elouise could come in. I knew she'd say something like this. I pull my mum over to the couch and sit down next to her. 

 

"We'll talk about this alright? I don't want El to hear in on it." I mumble to her, as Jay nods. 

 

Harry sets Elouise down and slips off his shoes. He kept his eyes on Jay and I, watching Elouise every so often. Elouise makes her way over to the couch, climbing up it, in-between my mum and I. 

 

"Hi, love. Nana missed you while she was gone." Jay says, picking up Elouise and setting her on her lap.

 

"Did you go swimming at the beach?" Elouise asked, kicking her feet up on my lap and lays back on Jay.

 

Harry chuckles and sits across from us all on the other couch. I tickle Elouise's feet and listen to her giggle loudly.

 

"Yes, I went to the beach. Papa and I had such a fun time. We even got you some really cute pajamas. I think you'll like them. They have kangaroos on them!" Jay grinned.

 

"I wanna see them!" Elouise shouts, sitting up.

 

"Maybe you can put them on after you take a bath, ask nana if she will let you take a bath here?" Harry says, leaning back against the couch. 

 

It was getting late out anyway, maybe mum will let us have some supper over here. I reach over and pick up Elouise, standing up with her afterwords. I glance over at Harry and he's smiling at Elouise and I. Looking back at mum then at Elouise I protest.

 

"Yeah, Ellie. Ask nana."

 

Elouise giggles and messes with her hair.

 

"Nana can I go in the bath?" El asks sweetly.

 

"Yes, love. Have daddy put on your new pajamas I got you after you've taken one. I want to see you in 'em."

 

"C'mon turkey. Let's go." I say kissing El on the cheek and carry her up the stairs.

 

"Lou, her pajamas are in the guest bedroom. She'll know where they are in there." Jay calls out.

 

I nod and bring Elouise up to the bathroom, all the way down the hall to the the right, upstairs. Elouise must've stayed the night here a lot if she knew where the pajamas were. She probably had a whole wardrobe for herself in the guest room. Elouise and I reach the bathroom and I set her down. I reach over the tub and turn on the warm water, putting my hand under the running water and making sure it wasn't too hot for Ellie. I turn my body back towards Elouise and her arms are already up in the air waiting for me to help her strip her clothes off. 

 

"Bubbles?" I ask her as I wipe my wet hand on her forehead then help her undress.

 

"Yesssss, please!" She cheers and she rushes to the edge of the tub. 

 

"Be careful, Hun. Don't get in till daddy helps you, and when it's all filled. Be patient." I hum, getting up to reach the bubbles up in the top cabinet. 

 

El giggles and jumps up and down excitedly as I pour a cup full of bubbles into the tub. 

 

"Have you ever been in the bath at nana's?" I ask her.

 

Maybe she hadn't. I don't know, I was just curious and eager to listen to her voice. I loved it when Elouise spoke, she was already growing up so fast. I barely remember her speaking at all! 

 

"Yessss. Nana always puts me in a bath after eating. Then she gives me my sippy cup and I get to sleep on the big bed!" 

 

"Oh yeah? That sounds a bunch of fun." I smile, picking her naked little body up and into the tub. 

 

"Mhm!" Elouise splashes as I put her in. 

 

"Hey, I don't have an extra set of clothes. Don't get me wet!" I chuckle, splashing her slightly.

 

Elouise giggles and lays back in the tub, getting her hair all wet. I smile as I watch her. She was a real cutie. Just like her father, Harry. I pull out the shampoo and make her sit up so I can wash her hair and her body.

 

"Gotta be all squeaky clean!" I smile, telling her as I run my soapy hands through Elouise's hair.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Harry's P.O.V.

 

"Lou, her pajamas are in the guest bedroom. She'll know where they are in there." Jay calls out.

 

I smile at the two as they head up the stairs. I was about to volunteer myself to go up and give Ellie her bath, but I kept my mouth shut. I was thinking at Louis wanted me to give Elouise the bath, so he could tell his mum everything that was going on. Guess I thought wrong. After the two had gotten up the stairs and into the bathroom, my eyes landed back to Jay. She was already up, and heading to the kitchen. 

 

"I'll make us some tea, I'm sure El wants her sippy after she's had her shower." Jay calls, as I hear the tea pot already filling with water and set on the stove.

 

I nod, keeping my silence. It felt different being here now, not just with Elouise, but with Louis also. I thought Jay was going to kill Louis after she almost shouted at him for not returning any of our letters or calls. Taking a deep gulp, I fold my hands together, twiddling my thumbs around. I was starting to get nervous. What was Jay going to call me for anyway if Louis hadn't came home yet? I shook it off as I saw her come back into the family room with a tray of tea and Elouise's sippy. I reach over and take a cup of tea.

 

"Thank you." I mutter before having my first sip.

 

Jay nods and takes hers.

 

"So he came home last night?"

 

"Yeah, he sorta isn't in the right place though. I mean, when we first got home yesterday.. He sorta had.. A flashback or something. You should've seen him. He looked dreadful, like he just had see a horror film and been scared shitless." I tell her.

 

Jay nodded again, sipping from her cup. She seemed calm about this all.

 

"Yeah, I figured. That's what his grandad did when he served in war. He got them almost every night." 

 

I sigh, happy that Louis wasn't like that, hoping he wasn't at all. He's only done it once and that was when he came home. Maybe Louis' adjusted to it now.

 

"Well.. I found out why he didn't respond.." I say looking at Johannah.

 

"Why?"

 

"He.. He got shot in the leg, almost got blown up. He told me that he was scared to contact us or anything, not wanting us to freak out on him or anything about the wound. It's not major I guess." I mutter.

 

"Oh my god, he could've said something to us though! He just stopped everything and we thought he was dead!" 

 

"Shhhhh, I know, Jay. It's quite alright now, Louis' fell so much in love with Elouise. I for sure thought I was going to give her a bath so he could tell you everything and such, but it looks like it had to be me, telling you." I say, stretching.

 

I get up and go over to sit by Jay, bringing my tea over also. It was quiet for a few minutes, tell we heard some footsteps coming down the stairs slowly. Our heads both shoot up to the steps, and a grin slides across my face. Elouise stood at the bottom steps, her damp hair, put up in a small, high fountain tail, and her little kangaroo pajamas Jay had gotten her on. 

 

"I'm cleaaaaan!" Elouise claps.

 

Then you hear Louis' big footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

"Mum, you never told me you went to Australia!" Louis exclaims.

 

I chuckle, seeing the two at the steps. God I loved my family so much.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's P.O.V

 

I smile as I watch Louis and Elouise make their way down the stairs. Elouise looked tired as she made her way towards me. She looked all clean and fresh, she made me chuckle as she stopped at the coffee table, seeing the tea cups and her usual sippy cup sitting there after she takes her bath. I hold my arms open for her so she could come up and snuggle. 

 

"You look tired, baby girl." I smile as Elouise brings her cup up to her mouth and lays her head against my shoulder.

 

"Yeah, Dan and I went I think it was two weeks ago? Right, Harry?" Jay ask.

 

I look over at Jay, completely spacing out at Louis' and her conversation. I simply just nod.

 

"Oh, uh, yeah! It was two week, because I needed someone to watch Elouise while I went to work at night and the Mason's had her over for that whole week." I say quietly.

 

Louis sat down right next to her mom. He seemed happy.

 

"How was it? Who had the little ones? I bet it was amazing. Harry, we should go there. Maybe that'll be our second honeymoon.." Louis explained.

 

Jay cut off Louis' next statement once she heard the word 'honeymoon'.

 

"Honeymoon? What? You guys are already married. How's that? Are you guys renewing your vows?" 

 

"I.. Uhm.. Yeah, we were thinking about it, yes. I asked Louis if he wanted to.. Since yanno, it's been two whole years married and I feel like it wasn't proper.. Like we got married and soon he went off. Like that. That's not how spouses live. They get married and live together and start a family. Louis and I did that in what felt like a week, but really was just a few months." I mutter.

 

I practically just spit my feelings out at them both. That's how I felt though, Elouise's two years on this planet and missed the majority of it because her father was at war. She needed Louis in her life, I felt like she would grow up, hating me because I never got to talk to her about daddy being at work, visiting daddy at work. All the fun stuff you should do as a family. Elouise was too young for that to happen to her. She needed her other father and that was Louis.

 

"You're kidding?" Jay smiles sweetly.

 

I gulp, nodding my head. Looking down at Elouise, she seemed to have fallen asleep. I kiss her head. Louis looked like he was about to cry, just because of what I said.

 

"I love you, Harry." Is what comes out of his mouth.

 

I smile. "I love you too."

 

I glanced down at the clock that was on the coffee table. 10:00pm. I yawned slightly and got up with sleeping Elouise in my arms.

 

"Well, shall we be going now?" I ask, looking down at the two.

 

"Oh, keep Ellie here. She's already comfy cozy in her new pajamas. I'll watch her." Jay smiles.

 

Louis took Elouise out of my arms and gave her to Jay.

 

"You sure, mom? I mean, it's not a big deal." Louis says.

 

"Positive. She's an angel when she's with my anyway. You two can pick her up whenever tomorrow. I'll be home all day." She adds.

 

"Thank you, Jay." I mumble and give her a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

 

"Anytime, love. Anytime. I'm sure you two haven't had a proper night alone in some time." She smiles and gives a little wink.

 

I chuckle and slip on my shoes.

 

"Mother!" Louis says, as he grabs hold of the door knob.

 

"We'll be back in the morning. We're going to take El to the bakery for breakfast. You can join us if you want. You and Dan." Louis says, as he opens the door.

 

"I'll think about it!"

 

"Bye, mom!" 

 

"Bye, Jay. Thanks again." I say, and walk out the house, with Louis' hand in mine.

 

"We're going to the bakery tomorrow?" I ask after Louis shut the door.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Yeah, I miss getting breakfast from there. I want to go." 

 

I smile and pull Louis up for a kiss. It wasn't a long one because we were still in front of Jay's house. Pulling Louis' hand we make our way back home in the dark. Maybe tonight will be our heated up night at the house. Since after all, we've had the house to ourselves for the first time in years.

 

"This is nice.." I mumble.

 

"Yeah?" Louis asks, cocking his head to the side to look at me.

 

I nod. Peace and quiet. Well, it wasn't the first ever to have peace and quiet. I had some quiet time ever since Louis had been away. Whenever Elouise was at my mom's or Jay's house, I'd stop home just to cry and let everything out before I went to pick Elouise up. I hated when Elouise saw me cry. It was the most painful thing ever. Jay and my mom knew though on those days where I hadn't come to pick El up on time, they knew I was home crying. It happened almost every week. Just thinking about Louis and how I had no clue what was going on with no communication and such. It was horrible. Then once I went to pick Elouise up, I had to go in. Jay and my mother hated seeing me all choked up, with red puffy eyes that looked like I was crying all day long. They hated it.

 

"How're the boys?" Louis asks.

 

The boys? Niall, Zayn, and Liam. Oh, it's been so long since I've seen them. Zayn was off, married and two kids now. One had to be at least twenty now, and the other was ten. Zayn moved to Northern Europe and lived a quiet life up in his big house. Niall, he had three kids. The oldest was seventeen, middle was fifteen, and the youngest was thirteen. He opened up a sports facility in Northern Ireland and his kids are always busy. Lastly Liam, Liam had two sons. One was nineteen and the other sixteen. They lived down in London, staying quiet like some of them.

 

"Oh, uh.. Great.. Niall's been down a couple times. Brought the boys as well. They came for a football game. And.. Yeah, Zayn and Liam.. They've talked to me every once in awhile." I mumble, as we make our way down our street. 

 

"Yeah? Well, we need to get together with them soon. Have a family picnic or something at our house. Ellie would love it. Has she gotten to know them much?" Louis asks.

 

I nod. 

 

"Yeah. She loves Niall's boys. I think her favorite is the eldest, Noah. She's talked so much about him ever since they left town a month or two ago."

 

I look over at Louis and he has a huge smile on his face. He must've loved hearing these stories. I couldn't help but smile too.

 

"I can't wait to see them." Louis grins.

 

"Mhmm." 

 

We finally reach our front porch and I stop at the top of steps, waiting for Louis. He was looking down at his feet as he made his way up and ran into me.

 

"Oop, sorry." He chuckles.

 

I shake my head with a smile.

 

"Not a problem."

 

"What?" Louis asks again.

 

I was looking at him with a small smirk on my face. I could already feel myself getting hard down under and I couldn't help it. Louis looked so amazing today. 

 

"Shut up." I smile and pull Louis inside. 

 

As Louis shuts the door, I push him up against the door and kiss him roughly.

 

"I've missed you so fucking much, Soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasssssse comment or anything tell me how you like/dislike the story!!! I want feedback. (:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Also, I 've never used ao3 before so I'm kind of new to all this. So, please if you guys have any comments or anything or advice, just tell me! And, follow me on twitter if you'd like! @cockblouk 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
